Guess who's back
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: No pun intended, not a songfic either. After being away for a year Atem comes back from the afterlife to admit his true feelings for Tea, lots of fluff, ONESHOT done as a request by edowdle, I dont own Yugioh, all credit to Kazuki Takahashi


Guess who's back

It had been 2 months since Atem had returned from the afterlife after being granted passage back by the gods but now a whole new set of challenges were in store for him, with him being back it ment he had his own body & now he would be able to experience things that he couldnt have before. One thing in particular was dating, he had grown to like a certain blue eyed brunette but coud never reveal his true feelings to her because of his 'destiny', but now was his chance, only thing was how would he go about it. While he was Pharaoh he hadnt experienced anything by the means of 'dating' it was a new concept for him & needed the help of someone, who else could he turn to except the one person he had shared a body with for the last four years, none other than Yugi Moto.

Meeting up with Tea again was going to be nice but the more he thought about it the more nervous he got "I still cant believe that it has been two months since you came back, but my one question is, why" said Yugi as he looked up at his Yami in confusion, being slightly nevous he didnt know whether he should tell Yugi or not. "Well um..." he started as a light blush formed on his face "Atem...Is everything ok" "Yes, just fine Yugi but i seem to be abit how do you say..." "Embarassed" finished Yugi making Atem blush even more "...you know me too well" said Atem with a smirk on his face, sitting down on the edge of his bed "So...whats the story..." said Yugi wriggling to the edge of his bed which sat across from Atems "Ok, i dont want you to laugh at me for this but when i went into the afterlife my Father noticed i wasnt my self & asked me if i was alright, I told him I was but he also knew me too well & knew that there was something wrong, so i told him i had fallen in love with a certain person from the time when i was with you & now that i had passed on i felt lonely & my heart ached from not being able to see them again..." "Then what happend" said Yugi as he had wriggled so close to the edge of the bed that he plopped off the edge & onto the floor "You ok there, Yugi" said Atem with a smile on his face & his hand out "oh yeah, thanks Atem, im fine" said Yugi sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand "Hey anyway stop changing the subject, finish your story..." "Ok, ok...where was I...um, oh yes well after i had spoken to my Father about the situation we went one night to the temple to speak to the gods about the my current prediciment & the next morning i woke up & I found myself on the couch in your Granfather's lounge" "Oh so is that what happened, i got such a fright when i came down in the morning & you were there" "Yes, I was alarmed also, being in a place that i hadnt been in for nearly a year" "Im so glad to have you back but one more question Atem, who was this special person that you had fallen in love with?" said Yugi "Well that was the part that i thought you would laugh at me about, i also didnt know how to tell you because i thought this person may have liked you also..." "oh...hey hold on a minute...your talking about Tea arent you Pharaoh" he said with a smirk on his face at using Atems title, seeing Atem go at red as a beetroot Yugi knew instantly that this was who he had been talking about all along "Ok you got me" he said putting both of his hands up in surrender "Yes it was Tea who i was talking about, i dont know what it is about her, all thoes duels that we went through she was always cheering us on & never gave up hope, just seeing her beautiful smile was enough to keep me going" "Wow, you really do like her...i wonder if she is back from America yet" "Oh, she isnt in Japan anymore, did she move or something while i was away" "well not exactly, do you remember when she told you she wanted to become a dancer?" "Yes, I definitely didnt forget that day" said Atem as he lightly glared at Yugi, remembering the little stunt he had pulled

"So, um...Yea afew weeks after you left she went to America to join a big dance class but i think she said her class was only going to be 10 months then she would be back to Domino City to stay, so you might have a chance yet..." "Would you...by any chance um...be able to..." "ring her for you..." Yugi said cutting Atem off again mid sentence "You would do that for me?" said Atem blushing again "I dont want to talk to her just yet but if she doesnt know im here i think it would be nice if we made it into a kind of surprise/welcome home party for her" "What a good idea, it will work better if she's only just come back too, let me get my phone & i will give her a ring" said Yugi as he reached over to his desk grabbing a dark blue Samsung & taping on numerous things before putting it up to his ear "its ringing" he whispered as Atem winked in response.

After afew minutes she finally answered "Hey Tea, its Yugi, how have you been...oh thats good...mhmm...yup...oh ok...Hey i was wondering if you wanted to come around tomorrow afternoon for a get together like we used to...say two o'clock...ok see you then Tea, bye" he said as pushed a button on the side of his phone turning the screen off "Well..." said Atem sounding nervous "what did she say..." "We are in luck, she said she had just gotten in late last night & she is going to give Joey & Tristan a ring so that the whole gang is here too" "Thank you Yugi...I dont know what i would do with out you, by the way what was that picture on your phone?" said Atem looking intrigued as he had caught a glimpsed of it "Oh..." said Yugi as he picked his fone up again to show Atem the picture "Its a picture Marik took of us next to the Sphinx before we headed back from Egypt..." he said with a sigh "Are you ok Yugi...whats wrong" "...it was taken the day you left us, i never wanted to forget the trip we had over there but it brought back sad memories because you werent there to share them with us" "I am sorry that i had to go away, it broke my heart as much as yours but anyway looking on the positive side, i am back again & your not going to get rid of me that easily this time" he said with a deep chuckle. "Oh man we have been sitting up here talking for so long ive just noticed that its lunch time, you hungry" "I think that is a good idea, lets go"

After having a bite to eat they sat down on the couch and began talking again "you know Yugi...im really nervous about seeing Tea again, i know we used to hang out together all the time but once i admit my feelings to her..." "Your afraid its going to ruin your friendship, arent you" said Yugi putting his hand on Atems shoulder "...Yes, I dont even know what i am going to say to her either" Atem said with a sigh laying back against the couch with his hands behind his head "Well...do you want me to help you..." said Yugi blushing "but how, i will want to be alone with her when i ask, if anyone else is around i will get too embarassed & i dont want to mess it up" "maybe you could practise with me..." "but Yugi, isnt that going to be abit wierd? I cant ask you to be my girlfriend, I love you but only as a Brother" laughing at the expression on Atems & his statement Yugi said "Yes, i see what you mean, maybe we should just forget about it, I know you will come up with something, do you really mean that Atem... Ive always looked up to you as an elder Brother as well" "I suppose anyone that hadnt met us before would think we are brothers as well" "That is very true Yugi" Atem said with a chuckle.

They had been sitting on the couch talking for so long now it was now dinner time, after they had eaten both boys helped Solomon to tidy up "What do you want to do now?" "I might retire for the night, all the talking we have been doing has worn me out" "Are you sure, its still only early?" "Yes, i will be fine, i need sometime to think by myself in preparation for tomorrow" "Ok, i will be up later, night Atem" "Good night Yugi" said Atem as he walked up the stairs towards Yugi's room "Is Atem ok" asked Solomon as he sat down on the couch next to Yugi "Yea, he's fine Grandpa I've invited all the gang around for tomorrow afternoon we are having a welcome back party for Tea, if thats ok" "Im sure that will be fine as long as you keep the house tidy, i dont mind you having your friends around for a small party, but what has this got to do with the Pharaoh?" "I dont know if i should tell you or not but Atem wants to ask Tea to be his girlfriend, but please dont let it slip that i told you, Atem would be so embarassed if he found out if that i had told you" "I wont tell a soul" said Solomon with his hand on his heart & a light chuckle "Thank you Grandpa" after afew hours of talking yugi started yawning & rubbing one eye "I think you need to go to bed my boy, you look tired" "Yea, i think you are right, ive had a big day today, i better get to bed, night Grandpa" "sweet dreams Yugi" said Solomon as he watched Yugi walk up the stairs.

The next morning Yugi awoke to find Atem still sound asleep _"Your going to have a big day today, i'll let you sleep in, poor guy he's still not use to having a body after all this time, it must be hard for him"_ Yugi thought as he crepted out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him & sneeking down the stairs "Good Morning my Boy, have a good sleep" said Solomon meeting his grandson in the kitchen "Mornin' Grandpa, yes i did thank you" "Do you want some breakfast, i'm just making pancakes" "Yes please although it is closer to lunch" said yugi with a chuckle looking up at the clock "say, is the Pharaoh ok i thought he would be up before you" "normally he is but he was still awake last night when i went to bed, it must be hard after being a spirit for so long & now having a body to control" "who's talking about my body" said Atem placing his hands on yugi's shoulders giving him a fright making him squeek in the process "waah...Atem!...When did you get up, i didnt hear you come down" "thats because you, were busy talking" said Atem tapping Yugi on the nose with his index finger "All set for today partner" "i hope so..." "You will be fine Pharaoh, she er i mean they are your friends too after all" "Yes you are right, I just havent seen them in such a long time" "we better get ready the gang will be here soon" "Yea, you wouldnt want Tea seeing you in your PJ's Yugi" Atem said with a chuckle "hmph all very well for you, who sleeps in his clothes" "touche' " .

After an hour or so both Yugi & Atem were ready for Joey, Tristan & Tea to arrive, it was nearly Two o'clock & Atem couldnt help but sit & watch the clock, untill he got a fright by Yugi putting his hand on his shoulder "Hey, you ok" "Yes, except now im really nervous...they are going to be here in...10 minutes" "it will be fine Atem, you look great just relax & enjoy yourself" "Thank you Yugi, so do you". Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door "i'll get it" called Yugi from the kitchen " _You can do this Atem, they are only your friends, ive done more stressful things than this before"_ thought Atem as he sat on the couch with his hands in tight fists on his knees "Hey Tristan, long time no see, come in...have you seen Joey & Tea" "Hey Yugi, its so good to see you again, no i havent but i think Joey was picking her up, they should be here soon...Woah is that" said Tristan as he spotted Atem on the couch "Yup, it sure is just dont give him a fright" walking slowly into the lounge Tristan walked into Atem's line of site "Pharaoh...is that you" "Tristan...Hello, its good to see you again" said Atem standing up wiping the sweat off his hand before putting it out for Tristan to shake "Long time no see buddy, how are you" "good thank you & yourself" "You two sit there & catch up i just have to finish what i was doing in the kitchen" said Yugi as he dashed off.

It wasnt long before there was a knock at the door again "Hey Atem, do you think you could get that, im almost done in here" "Sure, no problem" said Atem with a gulp know full well who was going to be at the door. walking over to the door Atem stood with his hands still in a fist, closing his eyes " _you can do this..."_ opening his eyes & grabbing the door handle, he opened the door to see both Joey & Tea standing at the door, both with equally shocked looks on their faces "A-Atem..." Tea stuttered "Yo man, is that you" "how are you Joey" said Atem as he lost his nerves & shook his friends hand "I-I cant believe it...A-Atem, its really you" said Tea with tears in her eyes hugging him tight "Its ok Tea, im here" he said gently rubbing her back "How are you back here, i thought you had gone to the afterlife" "well yes, i did" he said pulling back from her & rubbing the back of his neck with his hand "but its a long story" "Hey Yug' long time no see" "Hey Joey, how are you" said Yugi giving Joey a high five "oh yeah, the gangs back together" "yes & i see Atem & Tea are getting reacquainted" "so what happened Yug' how did he come back" "I think we better wait so that he can tell us, its only fair" "yea ok good point, its so good to see him again"

Letting her take a seat first Atem sat a space away from Tea on the couch "would you um...like a drink,Tea" said Atem as he went to get up again "no thank you, im fine really, so...how long have you been back for" "um..." he said taking a seat "nearly two months, i believe" "wow, that long, so what happened, if you dont mind me asking" said Tea as she started to get comfortable " _oh no, now what am i going to tell her, i was fine telling Yugi but now its Tea, what am i going to say..._ " thought Atem as he got nervous again "Atem...Are you ok, we dont have to talk about it, if you dont want to" said Tea as she reached over placing her hand on top of his, looking at her hand wide eyed he then relaxed "You deserve to know the truth, well..." he started, turning to face her he sat & told her almost everything that he had told Yugi, he couldnt believe he was doing this, anyway he carried on untill he got to the end "and so when i woke up i found myself laying on this couch" he finished

"Wow, that is so amazing, do you mind if i ask who the special person was that you came back for...I suppose it was Yugi, wasn't it? You two did share a very strong bond" "A-actually Tea...I-it was you" he said looking up at her & picking up her hands in his "All thoes duels Yugi & I went through, even our very last one, you were always there cheering us on, it was your beautiful smile & wonderful personality that made me fall in love with you & when i went away, i cried every night thinking about you, that i would never see you again, i wasnt at peace & my Father could see that & it was because of him that im back, i miss him so much but im grateful that he got me a second chance" "Oh my goodness, Atem...I dont know what to say" said Tea as her eyes welled up with tears with her hands covering her face "That was so beautiful, im sorry for crying infront of you, im just so overwhelmed at what you said" moving closer to her & pulling her into his toned chest he whispered " _Thank you Tea, you mean the world to me"_ taking her hands away from her face she put her arms around his neck & smirked, whispering back in his ear " _Ive been waiting so long for you to say that"_ pulling back & looking at her wide eyed, watching her giggle "You knew! B-but how" he stuttered "always when you were in control you were really protective over me & to be honest, i had the same feelings for you, but when i found out that you had to go i was heart broken, when we got back home all i could do was cry, i missed you so much" "I had to protect you, you were my friend also being the only girl in our group i couldnt let you get hurt" "Aww, Atem you are so sweet & thats what **i love** about you, you were willing to risk your life for anyone of us but i soon began to notice you would take that extra risk just for me" "Tea,I L..." Atem started as he was cut of mid sentence by Tristan

"Whats up love birds" "Tristan!" Tea yelled "Do you have to be so rude, look what you have done" said Tea as she pointed to Atem who had his eyes hidden by his bangs with a deep red blush running across his face "Hey Pharaoh, you ok" Atem tensing up on Tristan using his title, getting up with a sigh "Excuse me, i need to get some fresh air" said Atem as he got up & went out the back door of the game shop "What did I do?" said Tristan looking confused "Argh Tristan, i cant believe you sometimes, Atem & I were having a very private conversation & now i think you have gone & hurt his feelings" "Im sorry Tea, honestly, i didnt mean to, i was only joking i just noticed you two sitting together and..." "and what, you thought it would be funny if you came over & made fun of us, just because he's a guy & im a girl & we are sitting together...i wish you would just grow up Tristan,...i better go & see if he's ok" said Tea as she got up to find where Atem had gone

"Woah what happend Tris'" said joey only hearing half of the conversation "I think i just upset Atem you guys, i didnt mean to...argh im such an idiot" said tristan smacking the palm of his hand on his forehead "That was my fault, i should have told you guys sooner why he came back..." said Yugi looking down into his drink & swirling the ice around "I did hear abit of it...something to do with Tea aye Yug' " "Yea Joey, it was i know how heartbroken Tea was when he left but he was even worse having to leave her, he even told me, if he was allowed to he wouldve taken Tea with him" "Woah no way, so thoes two have had feelings for each otha' for a long time, every since the whole orichalcos thing...oops sorry for bringing that back up Yug' but i suppose it was the only time they were really 'alone' together" "Its ok Joey, you are right he has done so much for me, i used to actually like Tea but seeing how happy she makes him i think after what he's been through he deserves a better life now" "I was so stupid for saying what i said, i feel really bad now, i need go out & apologize..." said Tristan as he made his way to the door "Hold on Tristan, Tea is out there with him, maybe just give them some privacy for a while & once they come back in then apologize" "good thinking Yugi, oh man i screwed up"

Outside Atem & Tea stood talking on the street, Atem leaned up against the side of the building looking up into the sky "Im really sorry about Tristan, Atem dont pay any attention to him you know how much of a 'goofball' he is sometimes" chuckling at her statement "Yes i suppose you are right, i think i was being too over sensitive as well but when he called me 'Pharaoh' it reminded me of the days that i didnt have you" he said flopping his head over to face her

"I never used to mind people calling me 'Yami' but after you helped me to find out about the origins of the past then the name 'Yami' was forgotten & all i got was people calling me 'Pharaoh' all the time, it was hard for me not having a real name & now that i have one, its gone back to the same old story" "Im really sorry, Atem...I cant begin to imagine how that feels, if i was called anything else but my name it would drive me crazy, but your circumstances were different, what you did back then was amazing & so brave...erasing your own memory like that, i would never be able to do something like that but i suppose also that is why you got called 'The Great Pharaoh', because what you did was great, you saved so many people" "Once again Tea you are right, you always know how to cheer people up" he said bring himself off the wall & standing closer to her "I wanted to say this to you before Tristan came in but I-I love you Tea, I love you & have missed you so much" picking up her hands & holding them once again in his, his eyes glistening in the sunlight

" _Oh wow, ive never noticed before just how beautiful his eyes actually are"_ Tea...will you...be my..." before he finished his sentence he was cut off by Tea taking her hands from his & placing them around his neck & gently kissing his lips "I'll be your girl, Atem" she said putting emphasis on his name "Thank you Tea, you dont now how happy that makes me, i suppose now we have to tell the others more news" "why not just show them" she said taking his hand & intertwining their fingers leading him to the door "You first, my King" she said with a small bow & smirk "Tea...Thank you".

Coming inside still with their hands intwined Atem & Tea went into the kitchen "Ready for a drink now" "yes please, with all that talking" said Tea with a giggle "Hey your back, is everything..." said Yugi as he his sentence was cut off as he looked down at their hands " _Well done Atem...Im proud of you, you deserve it"_ thought yugi without realising Atem could hear him _"Thank you Aibou, i couldnt have done it without your help"_ Atem thought back giving Tea's hand a small squeeze "Hey um Phar- I mean Atem...Im sorry about before, i didnt mean to upset you, we all good" "Its ok Tristan, no hard feelings, it was partially my fault too, we are friends so yes we are good" "Come on you guys lets get on with this party & now we have two things to celebrate, Atem returning to us & him finally asking Tea out" Yugi said with a chuckle "Thank you Yugi & Thank you too Joey, Tristan & especially you Tea for coming today, i feel so much better now that everyone is back together & happy, i will never forget this day for as long as I llive" "Three cheers for the best Pharaoh ever" said Joey as they all lifted their glasses & then laughed at the sametime, Atem lightly glaring at him "sorry buddy" whispered Joey.


End file.
